vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
115309-supporting-carbine
Content ---- Yeah, that's why I'm sticking around. As long as they're still subscription, I'll give them all the time in the world. Mostly because I love playing the game as it is, but I hope the people who have more serious complaints get them addressed. | |} ---- I would be more willing to support Carbine more than I do now if they pay their developers local average and stop pushing for so much overtime. As it stands, Carbine is just NCSoft under a different brand running on the same money first philosophy that doesn't deserve even all the support from the remaining community has continued to show. While I disagree with how this game would best survive, I do respect your willingness to support something you believe in. I just wish you don't lose that fire you have on future endeavors to coming news about Carbine. As for the game, it is very polarizing. I'm sure it'll eventually settle into a niche and leave the mainstream backlash no worse than many other "flops" in MMO history. | |} ---- And Human knows this.......how? | |} ---- I hope this thread isnt locked because I posted on it but I think thats awesome Algorithm! The last 2 posts I did out of the grand total of 3 posts I've made since before launch have been locked... | |} ---- ---- This is one of the best reasons to play a sub model mmo; players can be heard through their sub. WoW real ID was one of these times when a community shined and said "hell no" in a mass sub cancel, and WS is going through the same growing pains. The unfortunate matter in all of this is players are not just judging this game on Carbine, devs, or the game itself...but NCsoft. Ncsoft has left a stain over the years to this genre, and mmo players don't forget easily. I canceled my sub few months ago but I spent all the plat I had on credd before I stopped logging in, and now it's NCsoft/Carbine turn. | |} ---- I'm here for the long haul unless the game goes F2P. I'm enumerated why and given a lot better alternatives anyway, so I can safely assume that if they go that way, I'm not the target audience. That said, Carbine's proven they're worth supporting. I'm not interested in anything but their output, and what they've put out has been absolutely insane. If they're doing that for less money and using more overtime, I'm not sure how I'm supposed to not support them. They're not going to get paid any more if I leave, it'll just make all their hard work they've put in absolutely worthless if we all leave. I'm constantly astounded by what they do. I was there for the WoW launch and 4 months in we were still dealing with a huge headache of bugs, server issues (the dreaded loot lag), and we had gotten I think two or three patches with a pair of instances, I think a pair of world bosses, et al. In that same time frame, Wildstar will have added Strain, Sabotage, Defile, addressed something like 8000 bugs (ridiculous amounts in this patch alone), and essentially rewritten their entire gearing system for the players. And all with less than I think Blizz ever threw at World of Warcraft. It's absolutely insane the amount of work they're putting into it. If NCSoft changes their mission to trying to sell me crap while I play, I'll leave out of principle, but as long as NCSoft is actually backing them, I'll back them. | |} ---- I understand your sentiment and support your right to your opinion, I personally believe the opposite. I believe that the way we affect the outcome of this game is to speak with our money. If you don't agree with the state of the game as it is right now, show the developers this by cancelling your sub. When they've made their changes and the game seems to have improved to your liking, then re-use. I believe that most, if not all, of the excellent changes we've seen recently have come from feedback from the multitude of players who have cancelled for now. Those players (not all of them of course, but some) left intelligent and legible posts about what displeased them and the developers took note. If you look at the current tone of the developers, it seems to be "we are going to fix all this stuff for drop 3 and add lots of cool new stuff to bring back players/get new players." This wouldn't be the attitude of everyone had just stuck it out and said "fix it when you can, I'll still be here waiting". I do believe that the devs are listening (as they claim) and that their goal is to make this game the absolute best that it can be, I just believe that a drop in numbers motivates them more than just altruistic kindness. | |} ---- yeah what the talking hamster said | |} ---- Hmm... is this RP support for CS or real support for CS? If it's RP, then maybe he knows it through secret Eldan techno-magic. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ----